


A Day Stranger Than Most

by Lyrishadow



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: I was given a prompt some time ago... it went along the lines of:"They met by accident... speeder accident."  and thus this piece of fluff.A note that this indicates my smuggler to be a cheating little kisser... ahem... she well might be.





	A Day Stranger Than Most

**Author's Note:**

> Grae'wraith belongs to my hubby, he is not actually a sith in my hubby's list of Characters but you know, literary license, i just borrowed the name ;)

Ly'Zia sat in the middle of the road on her speeder, it was okay after all this area of Voss was quiet and she had not seen another soul for miles. She pulled up her map and navi guide, trying to find the bunker that she was told to go to, it was tucked out of the way - typical smuggler hideout. The party she was attending - some fun underworld kind of thing with loads of drink and very few rules -was due to start but she had the bright idea of going to gather some supplies for another project she had under way - typical of Zia she had gotten lost on her way back.  
She heard the engine before she saw it, but by the time it registered that it was what she was hearing there was a sharp crack and her speeder was sent spinning. Groaning she held her head.  
"What in a herd of Bantha just happened?" she said, or thought she did, apparently it did not come out that way because the human leaning over her was looking concerned and embarrassed.  
"Ahem." As her head stopped throbbing she saw the unmistakable signs of a Sith Lord leaning curiously over her. She moved - somewhat grateful that things worked at all.  
"Who? What?" she stammered, trying to recover her sense of what to do in case of Sith.

"Captain? You called, something wrong?" Corso's voice came from her holo which had been knocked and speed dialed during the collision. "I heard a loud crash.. Captain?"  
The Sith went to the holo and gingerly picked it up.  
"Your Captain is fine, I believe I think she will call you back momentarily." he hung up, and turned towards her offering a hand. It was a surprise for her that the Sith had stopped to help the Cathar.  
"You're Sith." she said, not as a question but as a statement as she gingerly tried to get back on her feet with the mans help.  
"I... yes..." he paused "I take it you are Republic?" she nodded slightly then shook her head.  
"Sort of." There was a definite amount of grey as to her affiliation.  
"Sort of?"He asked as he looked her over for injury (she told herself that at least)  
"Well I do jobs for them..." she sighed "And I appreciate the freedom that they offer..."  
"Ah, a Smuggler then.  
She nodded, there was no good come back for what is true.  
"I am sorry." he gestured to the remains of her speeder.  
"Heh I guess it could have been worse." She felt sharp pain from her leg and yelped when she went to put weight down on it - guess not everything was working as intended.  
"Your leg is injured?" The Sith was genuinely concerned "Sit." he said pointing to an upturned crate which was beside the road, he helped her over to it. Sitting down she grimaced as she looked at her destroyed boot. It had apparently taken the brunt of the impact, and she was lucky.  
"Just as well i wear those silly overly padded boots." she muttered, one point Zia had made when buying them and Corso had expressed dismay at their puffiness.  
The Sith knelt down and started removing it.  
"Got a name?" she asked her rescuer - noting that she wouldnt need rescuing if he had paid attention to where he was going. Still she knew it was not wise to argue with a Sith.  
"They call me the Wrath" he said it quietly.  
The name was not familiar, but that he pulled her boot all the way off carefully made her squirm.  
"Sorry..." He apologized again looking down at her shredded boot. Her holo began to buzz incessantly, it was likely Corso asking where she was.  
"I better... " she waved at the holo, which he handed her and she proceeded to answer her call.  
"Captain? Who was that? Where are you? Do you need me to come get ya?" Corso asked all at once.  
" Ah Im ok, will be back at the party soon as I can, can you tell Risha the speeder got trashed?"  
" Again?"  
That caused the Sith to raise an eyebrow, truth be told she had now trashed three speeders but none of the times had been her fault, not really.  
"Those were not my fault!" she said "Risha is gonna kill me..."  
"OK, so you need a ride...?" Corso replied "And I see why you want me to talk to Risha... gee thanks."  
She took at look at the Sith who shrugged at her bruised but intact foot and said calmly "I will take you where you are going, I believe we are headed to the same place."  
"Im good Corso, will be there soon."  
"Alright Captain, what ever you need let me know." Corso ended the conversation sounding a lot more cheerful than he had when he called her.  
"So we are heading to the same place? Call me Zia." She grinned at him, he wasn't bad looking for a sith either.  
"Zia," he bowed slightly with a grin "I am Grae."  
Zia was carefully sat behind him on the speeder.  
"Stars, I came out here to pick up some supplies for a project I'm working on, can we ah carry those too?" The speeder was trashed, no point even coming back for it. She pointed to the thankfully still closed satchel, and the Sith shrugged and grabbed it, fixing it onto the speeder. If he knew it was herbs for stims and med packs he would laugh, some big time smuggler she was.  
She might have objected to being so close to a Sith but he didn't seem all that evil to her, and the sense of his presence wasn't as insulting as it normally was to be around Imps. Plus he was cute, well actually he was down right attractive.  
"You will have to hang on." He said, breaking into her thoughts. "Put your arms around me."  
She obliged, it bought her even closer to him.  
"Was that a trick?"  
"Maybe." His reply was followed by a wicked grin "You will just have to trust me wont you."  
Ah Voss, why do you do this to me? Always with the cute guys.  
They were close as he turned his speeder onto the path, then some moments later came to a stop, pulling off the road.  
"Hm." he said looking at his nav system.  
"What's wrong?" Though she knew well enough they were lost, since Zia had been lost in the first place.  
"Lost.." he admitted swiping his hand over his face pained.  
"Is that hard to admit for a sith?"  
"Yes... that and I ran into you going the wrong way." Zia began to laugh then but that turned into a squawk as he lifted her up and carried her to a fallen log.  
"Prolly should check that leg again... maybe make sure you were not hurt elsewhere...you know just in case.' He seemed uneasy with flirting, she found it funny and kind of cute - like Corso was when he tried to flirt with her.  
"Flirting with me are you Mr Sith?" she grinned as he ducked his head embarrassed.  
"Won't do me any good..." she heard him mutter as he lifted her leg to take another look at the wound, the swelling not contained in her boot now looked terrible, she knew it was sprained at least.  
"Hand me my bag will you?" He handed her the satchel curiously watching as she took some herbs out of it.  
"You know I was hoping to leave you an impression of a gangster, strong, stubborn and a good shot... but instead you caught me collecting herbs.." she said as she mixed them into a paste, handing the paste to him she stuffed the other items back into the bag. "Can you please spread that on my ankle?"  
'You made healing gel? Just like that?' He stared at the herb filled paste, and nodded as he smeared it gently on her ankle.  
"Alright." she said as the gel seeped into her skin, it would take time to heal but at least by the time she got back to the party she would be able to gingerly walk on it. "Still cant walk on the darn thing but I will be able to in an hour or so."  
"Good, I won't look like a complete idiot then." He said, his easy smile coming back to his face.  
"You don't now." she said as he picked up the map and nav guide again.  
"Good, not sure if its wise to impress a Republic privateer... but it would be nice if you didnt hate me."  
he turned in a circle frowning at the map then he shook his head. "You don't seem to hate me?"  
"You would be dead if I did..." Zia replied gesturing to her guns that were attached to her leg via holster she had made.  
'Ah I didnt think of that." he ran his eyes along her legs, then nodded to her "nice holster."  
"Thanks, made it myself." she smiled stretching her legs out in front of her, then sighing sadly as the bruised foot was nearly half the size again of her other one. "That is not attractive."  
"I don't know..." he said having put away the map with a determined look on his face, he came back to pick her up. 'I find it adds to the damsel in distress appearance."  
"Oh really?"She wondered if it was dangerous to flirt with a sith, she did like danger.  
he was close to her face now and grinned at her, a devilish look in his eyes.  
"Yes, really... " he said his voice slightly husky now she thought about it.  
"I'm going to get in trouble..." Zia exhaled as he moved closer.  
"What kind of trouble do you get in if you kiss a sith?" He asked then.  
"I don't know, I've not kissed one..." she paused "is it bad for a sith to kiss a smuggler?"  
"Sith do whatever they want, most of the time." He chuckled as he moved easily closer "We can find out."  
He didnt give her a chance to reply, he lean't in and kissed her, deeply - no easy get to know you kind of kiss but one that left her face hot and mind racing, it must have had the same effect on  
him because he rocked back on his feet with a stunned look on his face.  
"Wow." He said "We should ah test that again?"  
Zia was speechless, a rare thing for her it was true, but this Sith... his kiss was... well on par with how good a kisser that Corso was. She felt her face flush at that thought. However all she could do was nod.  
The second time was better than the first, she almost regretted him pulling away with a groan.  
"I had no idea the Republic had such good monopoly on kissing.' He said lifting his hand and running it over his face. "If we don't stop, my dear Damsel, I suspect we will both be in trouble."  
Corso would kill her. A kiss is one thing, but she knew sleeping with someone else, again, would break her farm-boy's heart and she actually cared about that.  
"Yes my farm-boy will not like that so much." she sighed and pouted.  
"Now now, don't pout, we both have others - but this was educational..." he laughed "and in the name of education..." the last kiss was fierce, a stolen kiss because she was not expecting it. Grea rocked back away from her with his most devilish grin.  
"So, I am told we are to get to a party?" He sighed as his own holo device went off. "Let me get that."  
"Grae, are you lost?" It was a female, a twi'lek "Jaesa said she will meet you there, but.. she called and said you weren't there yet."  
"I had a little accident..." he coughed " hit a poor girls speeder..."  
"Let me guess you forgot to check the road for other people again." the Tw'ilek sounded annoyed  
Zia raised her eyebrow, but then began to laugh, apparently they both had a bit of a habit for speeder accidents.  
"Going to the party now, Vette, gotta give my unwitting victim a ride there." He replied as the twi'lek sighed "and give her the credits for a new speeder it's only fair."  
Grae glanced at Zia and she shrugged, it was turning out to be okay anyhow.  
"Also we are lost." he added after a moment. Zia noticed the twi'lek was laughing at him now.  
"I knew it. Sending co-ordinates, don't lose them and don't get side-tracked killing people on their speeders." His holo clicked off with the message.

They made it to the party, met at the entrance by Corso who had been watching for Zia. She was limping but able to move around without help now, still he rushed over and fussed over her.  
"I'm okay Corso.."  
"How did you meet?" Their host, an old friend of Zia's stood confused in the doorway as Zia, Corso and Grae made their entrance.  
"By accident." Zia replied.  
"Speeder accident." Grae added without missing a beat.


End file.
